


#影日#飞雄？翔阳！

by syumo17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syumo17/pseuds/syumo17
Summary: 高中生青涩小男孩谈恋爱！！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	#影日#飞雄？翔阳！

“日向，我们交往多久了？”  
当影山问出这句话时，他们正走在回家的路上，日向推着自行车，一不小心把腿磕在了脚踏板上。  
“啊、我想想。”他倒吸了口冷气，而后晃着头做出努力思考的模样，“嗯……半个月？三星期？”  
“已经一个月了啊。”影山斜瞥他，语气有些不快，“这你都记不住？”  
日向不服气地瞪回去，“最近都在准备春高，谁会想这些啊？”但影山依旧皱着眉，于是他气鼓鼓地继续说道，“我只是没记住这个而已啊！影山真小气！”  
“哈？！这是你的问题吧？”  
“啊！是坂之下！影山你要吃包子吗？”  
“喂！别转移话题啊混蛋！”  
  
  
日向很快又从坂之下里窜了出来，在他身后的乌养从门口探出一个头，招呼他俩赶紧回家吃饭。  
“给你，咖喱味的噢！”日向把纸袋子塞进影山的怀里，见影山仍是抿着嘴唇不说话的样子，他似是终于是发现了问题的严重性，苦恼地绕着黑头发的那个走了一圈，最后抓住了影山的外套袖子，歪着头小声说道，“好啦，我以后会好好记住的，所以不要生气了好不好？”  
对面人低下头盯着他，昏暗的路灯下日向看不清影山的表情，于是他试探性地叫了一声，“影山？”  
“日向呆子！呆子！”他被突然推开了，高个子少年侧过身捂住脸，抱着纸袋子的手都在发抖，却还是在嘴硬，“我没有生气。”  
“你明明就——”  
一个还冒着热气的包子被举到他嘴边，日向猝不及防地埋进了食物诱人的香味里，肚子很快不争气地响了起来。  
“你饿了吧？”影山的手又往前了些，咖喱包柔软温热的表面几乎快贴上日向的嘴角，“一口，就一口。”他又补充了句，“敢多咬就不原谅你了。”  
那这不是还在生气吗？  
日向瘪瘪嘴。但还是禁不住食物的诱惑，张嘴咬了一大口，胡乱嚼几下后满足地叹了口气，“咖喱包也不错嘛，不过我还是觉得肉包最好吃。”  
影山没理他，盯着缺了几乎快三分之一的包子发呆，于是日向很快又惴惴不安起来，“喂！是你说的可以咬一口吧，又没说多大一口……”他下意识看向那个不完整的包子，余光里似乎影山抬头瞥了他一眼，而后把嘴唇贴了上去，沿着歪歪扭扭的咬痕咬了一口。  
影山咽下那口包子后，抬起头说道，“日向，你吃得太快了，那样对胃不好。”却发现日向正直直地盯着他，对于他的话并没有做出反应，“怎么了？”影山皱着眉往前踏了一步，俯下身子，“你不舒服吗？怎么脸那么红？”  
“呜哇！”日向大叫一声，倒退着撞上了自己的自行车，而后他转过身扶住车头的把手，“快、快回家吧！”说完自顾自往前走了几步，见身后人没有跟上来又半侧回头问道，“……影山？你不走吗？”  
影山含糊地应了声，“喔，来了。”他把纸袋子揉成团，抛进垃圾桶里，走到日向身侧后发现矮个子的那个仍是低着头不愿看他，并且在两人的手背无意间蹭上时整个人都抖了抖，头埋得更低了。  
他们沉默着走到了下一个路口，停了下来。日向跨上自行车，几乎把半张脸都藏进了围巾里，戴着毛绒手套的手圈在车把上，松开又收紧，“那明天见啦，影山。”他闷闷地说道。  
“嗯，明天见。”影山盯着他卷曲的短发发尾发呆，直到那抹橙色消失在路的尽头，而后像是下定了什么决心似的，默默握紧了拳。  
  
  
第二天。  
“诶？！”正在喝水的菅原孝支险些被水呛到，“什么？”他匆匆忙忙地拿起挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦下巴，问道，“影山你刚刚是说，想知道怎么样才能变得亲密？”  
坐在台阶上的那个点了点头，表情认真得好似下一秒要托起球，但盯着自己手的眼神却又有些困惑。  
“啊……是因为日向吗？”菅原在离影山半个手臂的地方也坐了下来，现在是休息时间，而问题的另一个主人公正抱着膝盖蹲在田中旁边吵吵嚷嚷地不知道在说着什么。  
“嗯。”  
菅原顺着影山的视线看过去，日向正被田中勾住肩膀，半个身子都快要倒进对方怀里，但本人却仍是毫不在意地大笑着，“日向最近，好像不是很喜欢被我触碰。”影山突然开口说道，“我靠近的时候，他似乎总是会下意识躲开。”  
“但是你们不是在交往吗？”  
“是这样，可是……”影山顿了顿，抿着嘴，一副思索的模样，菅原猜他可能是在努力寻找合适的词汇去表达，但是这对于单细胞来说还是有些难了，于是菅原回想了下过去的一个月里这对一年生组合的种种，最后迟疑地问道，“你是想说，即使是在交往，似乎也和以前的相处没有区别，甚至还疏远了些吗？”  
黑头发的那个猛地抬起头，菅原松了口气，“所以你想知道怎么样才能和日向变得亲密。是这样吧？”  
“嗯。因为田中前辈说菅原前辈很受欢迎，所以我觉得菅原前辈可能知道……”  
“啊——”菅原把脸埋进手掌，没好气地说道，“你们这群家伙呀……”  
“……抱歉。”  
菅原抬起头，发现影山虽然脸上有些歉意，却仍是固执又认真地盯着自己，“好吧。”他叹了口气，把水杯放在脚边，远处的日向已经开始跟着西谷练习接球了，“我觉得日向躲着你，并不是因为他讨厌和你接触。”  
他转过头，发现影山的表情有些呆滞，像是大脑一时转不过弯，定在那里，于是他咽下了后半句话，转而问道，“而且你们到现在还在互相称呼姓氏吧？”  
“啊、是的。”  
“那要不要试着叫一下对方的名字？”菅原站起身，冲影山笑着眨眨眼。  
  
  
“飞雄和翔阳。听说这样会更容易拉近彼此的距离喔。”  
  
  
于是在那天晚上的回家路上，影山盯着前面人藏在连帽衫帽檐下的侧脸——日向把围巾拉在了家里，此刻正缩着脖子在冬夜的寒风里直打哆嗦。他试着张开嘴，尽量自然且轻描淡写地让那个名字从喉咙里挤出来。  
“翔……”明明是简单的发音却被不知道是羞耻心还是胜负欲给堵住，卡在舌尖，他后知后觉地感受到脸上的热度和过快的心跳。只是叫个名字而已，他这么想着。可是那缕气音还是被生生截断，只从嘴角漏出些许热气，在路灯下聚成白色的一团，试图遮掩住那被揭起了一个小角的汹涌情绪。  
他们的视线撞在一起，“影山，你刚刚说了什么吗？”日向回过头，语气欢快。  
“……日向。”他下意识吞咽了下，有点不敢去看日向的眼睛，而后就像是掩饰般，他把自己的围巾裹在了日向的脖子上，并且绕了好几圈，几乎挡住了日向的半张脸，“你很冷吧？围巾借你。”  
“诶——”日向举着双手不知所措地站在原地，“那你、你怎么办？”  
“我不冷。”  
“啊、这样，谢谢！”矮一点的那个小跑了几步重新跟上他，影山垂下眼，伸出手揉了揉那个橘色的脑袋，“不用道谢啊呆子，我们在交往不是吗？”  
日向的脚步一顿，把脸低了下去，从影山的角度只能看见他不断颤抖的眼睫毛。  
“怎么了？”他对日向的异样忍不住感到担心，“还是很冷吗？”  
“没有！”日向抬起头，少年的眼睛很亮，仿佛夜里的光都钻了进去，所以影山只能看见那双亮晶晶的橙色眸子，“只是，突然觉得影山身上好像有一股很好闻的味道。”像是为了验证一般，他把脸埋得更深了，围巾上还有黑发少年残存的体温，圈在脖颈上，就好似冬日里交换的一个拥抱，“我很喜欢！”他又补充道。  
不知道究竟是在说喜欢他身上的味道还是喜欢他，日向说的话总是容易让影山胡思乱想，但身体却还是早于大脑迅速做出了反应。  
他脸红了。  
“啊对了影山！”罪魁祸首却不自知地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你双休要来我家吗？”然后不等影山回答又自顾自地说下去，“妈妈要带小夏去公园，我家里没有人……”他的声音越来越小，眼睛的余光偷偷去瞄对面人的脸，“所以，影山你想来我家吗？”  
影山脸上没什么表情，语气平淡到就像是在决定中饭吃什么，但红透了的耳根却还是出卖了他。  
“好，我去。”他说。  
  
  
接下来的几天很平静，在训练时一切正常，但私下，尤其是二人独处时日向还是会在他靠近的时候下意识闪躲。而影山还是喊不出那个名字，尽管菅原安慰他顺其自然就好，但他依旧感到有些焦虑。  
似乎是差一个契机，亦或者最后一点勇气。但其实只是称呼名字而已，西谷前辈不就能很自然地做到吗？他有些挫败地想着。  
翔阳，翔阳。他咀嚼着这两个字，仿佛咬碎了就能从唇齿的缝隙里抖出去。  
日向发现了他的郁闷，蹲在他旁边小心翼翼地问他是不是因为刚刚自己发球出界。影山摇摇头，盯着日向的眼睛，突然伸出手去抓他的手臂，日向惊呼一声，向后一屁股坐在了地上，于是影山抓了个空，感觉更烦躁了。  
  
  
这份烦躁在他站在日向家门口时升到了顶点。  
他踌躇着在前庭转了一圈，犹豫要不要按门铃，这时大门却突然被拉开，一个小小的身影冲了出来，几乎是撞进了他的怀里。  
“好痛！”稚气而明快的声音，他低下头看到被扎成两个啾啾的橘色卷发，小夏穿着厚厚的羽绒服，正趴在他怀里揉眼睛，“飞雄！”她在抬起头看清面前人的脸后大声喊道，“哥哥，妈妈！是飞雄！”  
他听到屋子里传来模糊而凌乱的脚步声和说话声，莫名感到一丝紧张，而小女孩已经抱住了他的腰晃了起来，“早上好呀！”她笑着说道，“你是来找哥哥玩的吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
等日向帮妈妈把野餐盒提到玄关时，小夏已经趴在了影山的背上，正一边攀着少年的肩膀一边大声喊着飞雄。  
“小夏，敬称！”  
“唔、飞雄……哥哥！”  
小女孩奶声奶气地在影山耳边叫道，这时日向已经换好了鞋，走到影山身旁示意小夏下来。于是影山蹲了下去，小夏跳到地上，却还是牵着他的手，另一边拉着日向。  
最后还是女主人出来把小夏抱在了怀里，“翔阳要招待好影山君哦。”她另一只手提着野餐盒，笑着说道，“我会的！对吧，影山！”日向扯着他站在门口，他愣了几秒，错过了道别的时机，只能跟着日向招招手。  
小夏趴在女主人的肩头喊着飞雄和哥哥，又忘了敬称。影山想着飞雄，还有翔阳，听起来就像是家人一样。  
这时候日向搓了搓手，呼出一大团雾，拉开门招呼他快点进来。  
  
  
“影山！”  
他轻车熟路地去日向房间里放下包，再回到客厅的时候远远听到日向在问他，“你想喝点什么吗？”而后不等他思考，又说道，“要不我给你热点牛奶吧？”很快是柜子被打开的声音，影山走进厨房时，日向正在打开牛奶盒的封口。  
他靠在门口，看着日向站在煤气灶前的背影，不知为何想到了姐姐，还有母亲。在家的时候他也喜欢厨房门口的位置。在里面忙碌的人会笑着喊他的名字，走到他面前揉他的脑袋或者捏他的脸，问他是不是饿了，然后让他帮忙尝一口刚放完调料的菜。  
飞雄，好吃吗？  
牛奶的香甜气味把他从回忆里扯出来，日向把热好的牛奶倒进两个杯子里，转身递给他一杯，“拿上面，有点烫。”  
他默默接过，日向又不知从哪里拿出一盘饼干，跟在他身后走进客厅，摆在桌上，催促他快拿一块尝尝。  
“怎么样？”他看着他把饼干放进嘴里，还不等人咽下去，就迫不及待地问道，“影山，好吃吗？”  
“还不错吧。”其实有点太甜了，他喝了一口牛奶，企图冲淡嘴里过浓的甜味，“你做的？”  
“对啊！”对面人重重地点点头，开始跟他抱怨起网上的教程把烤箱温度标错了，害得他做出了好几盘失败品结果被小夏嫌弃，“这是我觉得最成功的一次了。”他不忘补充道，看向影山的眼睛满含期待，这让影山想起了每次日向希望自己托球给他时的眼神。  
“唔……挺好吃的。”他不擅长夸奖，最后也只能干巴巴地挤出这么一句话，但日向看起来却很高兴的样子，嘴角高高扬着，笑了起来，“那真的太好啦！影山喜欢的话，我很开心哦。”  
他默默看了一眼日向神采飞扬的脸，把那句笑得真傻的揶揄和着饼干一齐给吞进了肚子里。  
还是太甜了。影山喝了口牛奶，带着点烫的液体滚下喉咙，他长呼出一口气，这时候对面人自己拈了块饼干放进嘴里，腮帮子鼓出一个小小的弧度。  
“嗯……是不是糖有点给多了？”日向穿着简单的家居服，把脖子缩进毛茸茸的领口里，嘴里还叼着半块饼干，也不管饼干屑会不会掉在桌子上，就这么趴上去，歪着脑袋查菜谱，“我明明按照上面写的那样加的糖呀……”他含糊不清又有些懊恼地说道。  
影山把空了的杯子放在一旁，莫名想象起日向在厨房里手忙脚乱的模样。日向只会做一些简单的菜，想必甜品还是第一次尝试，肯定很狼狈。他抬起头时日向正翻着手机，报了几个菜名后又合上，气鼓鼓地说道，“下次做给你吃！”  
都是些影山爱吃但做起来并不太麻烦的菜。  
他本来想呛他几句，比如你能做好吗，占着会做饭的优势让对面人吃瘪，毕竟他们一向热衷于在彼此的不愉快里感受愉快，但看着对面这个融进了暖色调屋子里的少年，他突然什么都说不出来了。  
橙色队服的日向同样是从头到脚的暖，但那太过明亮了，甚至到了张扬的地步，呲牙咧嘴得占据他的整个视线。但此刻不同，他看见灯光自头顶倾泻而下，滑进日向宽大的家居服，给所有的家具蒙上一层暖橙的色纸，最后流淌到地板。而他的恋人蜷缩在那团温和的光里，乖巧到头发丝都柔软下去。  
一切被他无意或刻意忽视的东西逐渐清晰起来。炉子上煮东西的声音，对面人手边的抱枕，温度偏高的暖气，桌子上的饼干和空了的玻璃杯，嘴巴里还蹿着的甜味的尾巴。于是他后知后觉，直到此刻才有了实感。  
这是一个家。  
他张了张嘴，突然很想说些什么，但大脑里一片空白，声音响起时甚至有些陌生。  
“翔阳。”  
他喊了他的名字。  
  
  
啪搭。  
他被东西磕上桌角的声音拉回现实，脸上的热度后知后觉地涌上来，明明是挑起异端的那个，却反而先慌乱起来了，哆嗦着手就想要捂住自己的脸，抬起眼却发现对面人呆愣在原地，耳朵红到快要和头发融为一体。  
桌子上还碎着大半块饼干，但显然他们都无暇顾及。日向正直直瞪着他，要不是那张越来越红的脸，影山都快要以为他定格住了。  
一时间没有人说话。  
影山想了想，放下了手，木着一张脸尽力自然地解释道，“我……我问了菅原前辈——”  
日向仍是呆在那里，没有什么反应，于是他大概说明了下前因后果，最后故作镇定地说道，“我想尝试一下，所以……”他顿了顿，提了口气，把一直揪着的沙发垫又捏紧了些许，几乎从喉咙里挤出来那两个音节，“翔阳。”  
“啊、啊！噢……呃……”对面人匆匆低下头，闷闷地说道，“我知道啦……”  
影山耐心地等了几分钟，但日向还是不愿意看他，于是他用手指敲了敲桌子，“日向？”他已经从一开始的不知所措里缓过来不少，此刻皱起眉问道，“怎么了？”  
“啊……”日向飞快地抬起头看了他一眼，视线就又转回到自己的指尖上，“喂，你该不会忘了我的名字吧。”他略带不悦地逼近过去，对面人险些跳起来，把手臂挡在自己面前结结巴巴地说道，“怎、怎么可能！当然记得啊！”却还是只说了前两个字就抖着嘴角噤了声。  
“小夏都能做到啊？”他想起那个抱着自己大腿的小小身影，同时强压下自己快要过载的心跳，装作一副不屑的模样，连语气都沉下去，“那就是我赢了。”  
“什么啊！我当然做得到！”本来蜷成一团的人猛地挺直了腰，影山下意识向后撤了些许，于是日向的鼻尖轻轻蹭过他的。像是借着什么气势亦或者情绪，总之日向急匆匆地抓住了他的肩膀，身下的沙发垫抖挤成一团，他们以一种极为亲密的姿势靠在一起，而日向只是直直盯着他，突然大声喊道，“飞雄！”  
影山的手扣上了身前人的腰。  
“飞雄。”日向的声音焉下去，连眼神也闪躲起来，却还是不依不挠地说道，“我才没有输！”  
被呼唤的那个则还是贴着他的鼻尖看他，影山开始后悔起听从菅原前辈的建议，这对心脏实在是不太友好。他深吸了口气，胸口却仍是震得发疼，甚至有些晕眩的感觉。  
不过日向看起来同样没有好到哪去，这让他心理平衡了些许。  
  
  
他确信日向会和他一直在一起。  
这并不是指他们会永远待在一块，就像现在这样每天形影不离，而是影山确信他们会走在同一条阶梯上。他曾经问过日向，会和他一直站在同个舞台上吗，那时候日向看起来懵懂，却还是大声而固执地给了肯定的答复。  
所以他确信，他们会一直在一起。即使可能一开始无法并肩而行——他会快一些，站在较高的地方，而他的恋人会在他的身后。他不必回头确认，只需要往前走。  
日向就像他每日出门晨跑时看到的那一缕天光，挣扎着捅破夜幕的束缚。而当他在空无一人的道路上奔跑时，那阳光会踩上他的脚步，慢慢攀附在天一角，需要抬起头才能看到。最后竟也不知道究竟是谁在追逐谁。  
  
  
他缓缓收紧了手臂，日向身上暖融融的，隔着家居服传递过来的还有他身上特有的味道。影山感到怀里的人迟疑了一下，却还是抬起手轻轻拍了拍他的背，垂下眼时日向正笑着看他。  
“你是在害羞吗？”  
“……才没有。”  
他低下头给了他一个轻轻的吻。  
  
  
  
  
“所以——”菅原孝支上下打量了下面前的人，又用余光扫向不远处的另一个，“你们这是和好了？”  
日向不好意思地拿毛巾擦了擦脸上并不存在的汗水，说道，“本来也没有吵架啊……”  
菅原孝支挑挑眉，不远处黑头发的那个似乎看了他们一眼，又偏回头去继续听泽村说话。  
“那你们怎么还在叫姓氏？”菅原孝支想起另一件事，随口问道，“不是在交往吗？”  
对面人像是回忆起什么，脸立马红了大半，在菅原孝支似笑非笑的眼神下几次张嘴又合上，最后小声地解释道，“我们试过了，但是……还是有些不习惯。”  
他想起前几天的那个吻，头埋得更深了。  
菅原孝支却误以为他在沮丧，拍了拍他的肩安慰道，“没事，顺其自然就好啦，别太放在心上。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”他乖巧地任由前辈揉了揉脑袋，抬起头时已经挂上了笑，“不过，菅原前辈，我发现啊——”  
他偷偷瞄了眼背后，又凑近了一点，小幅度地挥舞着手臂兴奋地说道，“如果惹影山生气了，叫他的名字超好用！立马就不生气了！”  
菅原孝支也侧过脸去看，恰好影山结束了和泽村的交谈，朝他们这边走了过来。怪不得刚刚日向发球失误打中影山后脑勺，影山明明把日向抓住了，却什么都没说呢，他笑着摇了摇头，看着影山把对面的人拽起来，把外套丢到日向的脑袋上。  
“穿好衣服啊呆子，感冒了怎么办？！”  
“诶！好、好啦，我知道啦！”  
他们拉拉扯扯地走远了，菅原孝支盯着他们打闹的背影看了一会，放下水杯，也跟了上去。  
这不是相处得挺好的吗。


End file.
